Sweet Dreams
by KuraraOkumura
Summary: With the dormitories accidently burnt down by Jean and Eren, the Cadets are taken into the spare bedrooms of the Corps' Manor HQ. In a fit of anger at their constant fighting, Levi assigns the two rivals to the same bedroom. That night, Eren isn't exactly prepared for the noises that Jean makes as he sleeps… Yaoi. Jean/Eren, one-shot.


_A/N: Jean/Eren. My OTP on the same level as Eren/Levi. I simply cannot choose! xD Anyway. Here goes! :D My first contribution to the Jean/Eren fandom, and my second contribution to the Shingeki no Kyojin fandom. Hope you like it! :D  
_

_Summary: With the dormitories accidently burnt down by Jean and Eren, the Cadets are taken into the spare bedrooms of the Corps' Manor HQ. In a fit of anger at their constant fighting, Levi assigns the two rivals to the same bedroom. That night, Eren isn't exactly prepared for the noises that Jean makes as he sleeps…_

_If you like my work, you can like my fan page KuraraOkumura's Disciples on Facebook. I update about in-writing chapters there, and you can talk to me directly too if you have any questions. :P_

_~Tenshi_

* * *

"You could at least have put on a full pyjama, Jean."

The boxer-clad older boy glared at him. "I'm not gonna let you disturb my sleeping habits, Jaeger."

"Well, _I'm_ disturbing mine. You could make an effort," Eren countered, sitting cross-legged on top of the covers of the double bed, leaning against the headboard and glaring at Jean. _He _had gone to the effort of asking Armin for an extra pyjama set rather than sleep in his boxers in the same bed as his rival.

Jean shrugged, taking the only step necessary to reach the bed from the bathroom door. He stepped onto the bed, stepping over Eren to reach the other side of it, against the wall. He slipped under the covers, glaring at Eren only long enough to spit at him, "Unlike you, brat, I'm not into puritanism. Be a princess if you want to. Personally, that doesn't tempt me."

Jean turned away, facing the wall, and Eren mumbled under his breath, still sitting up.

"What are you doing?" Jean snapped, turning his head to look at him. "Shut up and get down already. I'm tired."

Eren huffed, leaning over to do as he was told. Jean's request wasn't illogical, so even though he didn't want to do anything the bastard told him to do, he figured they both needed the sleep. He pulled the rough duvet from under his legs and feet and threw it over himself, slipping under it and turning away from Jean's back.

How the hell had he gotten into this? Sleeping in the same bed as Jean Kirstein, the guy whom he possibly hated the most on the whole campus?

The answer was simple really. He and Jean had had a fight that day on cleaning duty. In the dormitory barracks, of all places. One of them – he wasn't sure which, to be completely honest – had knocked over a torch, and the entire thing had gone up in flames in not even a minute. Apparently the scrub they'd used for the walls and floors had an inflammable component; at least that was what Levi had told them later, fuming, as he explained that they were going to have to rebuild the whole thing – alone, and no matter how long it took them to get the job done. In the meantime, the Cadets were sent inside the castle to the tiny spare chambers there, two to a room, and as if rebuilding the dormitories wasn't enough of a punishment, Levi had assigned Jean and Eren to the same bedroom.

And now Eren was here. Stuck with Jean-fucking-Kirstein for only God knew how long it would take them to rebuild the Cadets' sleeping barracks.

Eren tried to sleep. He really did. But he wasn't used to sleeping fully clothed anymore, and the itch of the fabric against his skin quickly had him sweating and panting and writhing in uncomfortableness. Finally, having stood this for a good half an hour since getting under the covers, he moved his hands to the hem of his shirt, ready to pull it off and over his head.

He paused in his movement. Jean had just moved. Had he woken the older boy up? Eren inhaled steadily, straining an ear to catch any sound that Jean might be making. Nothing came, so he moved his hands again, more slowly, grasping his shirt. The mattress under him shifted, and Eren nearly jumped in surprise as he felt and heard Jean turn onto his back and kick the covers off himself with an irritated groan. Eren looked over his shoulder, noticing Jean's closed eyes and the frown on his brow, and decided that he was just dreaming.

Eren shifted, moving onto his back and sitting up to pull the shirt off in one swift movement. The piece of fabric fell onto the floor beside him, and Eren breathed a sigh of relief. Much better. He pulled the covers back up and turned to his side, this time facing Jean as his other side felt clammy from laying on it sweating for thirty minutes. Jean was still sleeping. Eren closed his eyes.

Jean's breath suddenly picked up, and Eren's eyes opened again. The frown on the other boy's face had deepened, and he had moved slightly, his chin now tilted upwards. The moonlight from the room's only window was thin, but clear enough to see the reddened face and twitching fists at his sides.

"Jean," Eren whispered, wondering if maybe he was awake. "Hey, Kirstein," he said again, louder this time, when he got no answer. He was about to reach out and shake him awake when Jean made a sound. Eren's ears picked up. Was Jean sleep-talking?

The sound came again, and Eren gave a start. That was no sleep-talking. That was a moan. Pain? Determined now to wake him up, Eren reached out again to touch him, but Jean turned his head toward him, and his sudden hot, breathy pants on Eren's hand made him understand something.

Jean wasn't in pain. He was having a wet dream.

Eren brought his hand back to his mouth, biting onto his fist to stifle a chuckle. This was going to be great blackmail material. Just wait till he told the others that Jean had had a wet dream with him beside him. Mikasa would never look at Kirstein again!

Eren looked at Jean's face as he smiled, imagining the bastard's face when he told Mikasa everything. Oh, revenge would be so sweet!

Jean's tongue darted out then, licking his lips. He brought his hand up, and Eren was surprised to see that it was trembling a little. He was even more surprised when Jean stuck one of his fingers inside his mouth and started licking it. As Jean's tongue swirled and he panted around his own digits, those closed eyes still somehow appearing to look straight at him, Eren realized that there was one thing he hadn't taken into account with his blackmail plans.

His own body's reactions.

He cursed, closing his eyes to block out the image of Jean sucking his own fingers. Except that, even though he couldn't see him, the sounds he was making came even more acutely; the watery lapping and licking right in front of his face; the pants and groans that now escaped Jean; the creaks of the bed springs as he dug his hips into the bed. Eren's own breathing was starting to pick up, and when the licking stopped, he foolishly opened his eyes to check if Jean was, perhaps by a turn of chance, done and asleep. He wasn't. The hand with the wetted fingers was under him, against his back and inside his boxers, most likely prodding his asshole. Eren hissed, and his cock practically leaped in response at the sight. He closed his eyes again, but he'd still had enough time to see the hard-on inside Jean's boxers. Dammit, the bastard was _massive._

"Open your eyes."

_Shit!_

Eren's eyes snapped open. Jean's eyes were still closed. Eren frowned. What…?

"Open your eyes," Jean said again, his mouth clearly moving to form the words. Jean's hips jolted against hisis own finger, and he panted, hard, jaw dropping open nearly fully.

Against his will, Eren's hand drifted down his own stomach, ready to take himself in hand before he could even say anything. He stopped himself, closing his eyes again. Jean wasn't telling _him_ to open his eyes; he was sleep talking. But the knowledge that he hadn't been spoken to really was nowhere near enough to soften his hard-on. Was he really getting hard on Jean touching himself? It would seem so. Eren whimpered quietly. This was going to be a long night.

He turned on his other side, facing resolutely away from Jean. But the other boy's noises were getting louder, much, _much_ louder. Even sticking his fingers into his ears, Eren could still hear them – could still_ respond _to them. He curled over himself, desperately trying to soothe his dick, now painfully hard. He was _not _going to jerk himself off beside Jean Kirstein – hell, _because_ of Jean Kirstein!

"Shit," he gasped, digging his elbows into his thighs. He bit on his closed fist to stifle the pants that threatened to escape him, Jean's wanton moans at his back driving him mad.

Suddenly Eren sat up. Why the hell was he stopping himself?! This was all Jean's fault anyway! He was the one touching himself – finger-fucking himself – in the middle of the night, and right beside him! Jean was…_provoking _him. And he'd gotten them stuck in this room together in the first place, too! He was the one who had knocked the torch off the wall, not Eren!

Eren turned, and this time did not look away as he took in Jean's muscular body, the defined abs, the sweating thighs, that straining, unbelievably hard dick, still boxer-clad, and the hand reaching under himself to prod his asshole. Eren licked his lips. This was his right. And Jean, even if he woke up, would be in no state to complain. Eren threw the cover back.

In a second he was kneeling over Jean, straddling his hips, though careful not to let their skin touch. Eren rested his hands against the bed, on either side of Jean's chest. He leant down, letting his body graze the other boy's when Jean arched upward again. He groaned, their crotches brushing each other and sending a jolt of pleasure up his spine. Eren leant down, breathed in the slowly growing smell of Jean's sweat and arousal, and took Jean's erect nipple right into his mouth.

Jean woke instantly. His hands went up instinctively to push at Eren's shoulders, but when the smaller boy met his gaze through lust-hooded eyelids, Jean paused.

What was going on?

In a post-wake-up haze, it took him a few seconds to understand what was happening. He suddenly became aware of his hard-on, as well as of the one pressing against his thigh; of the way his body was responding to Eren's touch, and _craving it. _However the hell this had happened, he'd somehow ended up in bed with Eren Jaeger – of all people! And somehow – somehow – he couldn't have been bothered to push him away.

So his hands stayed poised on the brunet's shoulders, and said brunet went right back to sucking at his nipple.

Jean's head fell back on his pillow with a pant, basking in the heat radiating off both himself and the man above him. The touch of skin against skin was electrifying, comforting in a way that made him wish for this to never stop.

"Eren," he gasped. "Oh fuck, Jae-" Jean gasped suddenly, bringing the back of a hand up against his mouth to stifle his moans when the other boy cupped him through his boxers and _squeezed._

"You know," Eren mused darkly, a sadistic grin on his face as he looked up at Jean, "You weren't so embarrassed about being _vocal _just seconds ago, Kirstein."

"I was- _Shit!" _Jean cursed, trying and failing to talk through the bolts of pleasure shooting up his spine. "Jaeger – stop – I can't – _umf_!"

Suddenly Jaeger's mouth was on his, hot, demanding, violent, shoving his tongue into his mouth as though Eren were trying to eat up the taste of him. Jean, for some reason, wasn't even surprised, but responded in kind almost immediately, pushing his face up to meet Eren's when the smaller boy even _appeared_ to be pulling away. Jean's hands grasped at the brunet's hair, pulling him in, kissing him savagely as though their lives depended on it. It was a matter of life and death, a silent agreement that none of them were willing to argue that they _needed_ this, needed this _violence_, this _kiss_, this _beastly possession_. Jean's hips arched up, throwing their crotches against each other nearly painful, only for Jean to realize that Eren was just as hard as he was.

Jaeger pulled back, and this time Jean let him, shivering under the intensity of those dark green eyes as they stared down at him with all the lust their host felt. "I never said you could talk, horse face," Eren said, his face coarse and deep and ragged. "But I'm gonna make you scream." And before Jean could say a thing, Eren dived down, pulled those sweaty boxers down forcefully, and took Jean's erect length into his mouth.

There was no warning. As soon as that mouth engulfed him, hotter and warmer and tighter than anything he'd ever felt before – and hell knew he'd experimented any number of times with both men and women, not just his own hand – Jean choked, arched up, and came, biting into the flesh of his hand to stop himself from screaming and waking everyone up. Eren milked him, sucking and swallowing to take everything out of him, and even before he'd come down from his post-coital haze, Jean was back to full length again, harder than he could ever recall being – especially only seconds after climaxing.

"Shit," he gasped breathlessly, looking down at Eren who was now stroking him roughly with a smug smile on his face. "What the hell is in that mouth of yours, Jaeger?!"

Eren didn't respond, only grinned darkly at him before reaching up and shoving three fingers into Jean's mouth. "Lick," he ordered, and Jean could do little but obey that voice. Jaeger sounded so much like the Corporal Levi it was freaky. And if Jean was completely honest, it was also a massive turn-on. Not that he'd ever fantasized on Levi – because he really hadn't – but being ordered around in bed turned him into a shivering and moaning mess. As much as he hated Eren's big mouth normally, after that night he had to admit that it _could_ be put to better use…when he wasn't talking non-stop, that is.

Apparently, Eren agreed with him, for as he watched Jean lick his fingers at his order and watch his face as though he were the only thing in the world – as though he were watching for any sign of approval or disapproval – Eren remained completely silent. His face was a mask of stone, hiding all and any emotion behind a mask very similar to Levi's own. Eren realized that he _liked _ordering Jean around, liked seeing the normally insufferable, insubordinate boy obey his every word, and submit beneath him as though he were the slave and Eren were the master. Deciding to test his theory, Eren bent down, slowly the movements of his right hand on Jean's dick and shoving the fingers of his left hand even deeper into the other's mouth, effectively choking him, but he did not remove them as Jean gagged and thrashed. He exhaled against Kirstein's ear, and immediately the older boy stilled, breathing hard around his fingers but not struggling anymore. Eren grinned, but Jean could not see his face.

"Do you like me ordering you around?" the brunet asked suddenly, whispering into Jean's right ear. "Do you like being given orders and scrambling to obey them? Does it turn you on…Jean?" The older boy whimpered, his hips shifting under the torturously slow movements of Eren's hands on his dick. "I never said you could stop licking." Immediately, Jean's tongue curled around his digits, resuming lathering them in saliva. He hadn't even thought about it, Eren knew; he'd just automatically obeyed. "You do, don't you?" His fingers curled inward, pulling and scratching at the inside of Jean's mouth, and though the older boy whimpered and protested feebly, he still did not push him back. Eren's hand tightened around the base of Jean's dick; the boy thrashed, just once, then relaxed. Eren pulled back, looking at Jean's face – sucking in his fingers, sweaty and tortured, his eyes shut tight as he struggled with himself. If Jean was a secret masochist, then Eren was a closet sadist. That was clear as day to him.

Eren pulled his fingers out of Jean's mouth; immediately, the older boy's eyes opened a little, looking at Eren's face as though it contained all the secrets of the universe. His mouth remained slack open, as though he could not summon the strength nor the will to snap it closed. Eren trailed his wet fingers down the other's chest, shuffling down the bed himself to put himself level with his goal. He knelt between Jean's bent knees, keeping his eyes fixed to the other's as he said, "Don't move." He began massaging Jean's hole, pulling back immediately when the older boy flinched in surprise. As soon as Jean had stopped moving, he pushed forward again, this time forcing past the tight ring of muscles and straight in. The other's boy breath fell out of him in a woosh, but when Jean pushed down in an attempt to impale himself even farther on the brunet's finger, Eren withdrew completely and sat back, crossing his arms and thus letting go of Jean's leaking dick. Kirstein whimpered at the loss, and began to reach for him. Immediately, Eren took hold of his wrists and, bending forward, pinned them to Jean's sides, his thighs hooked under Jean's to keep him opened and ready.

"What did I say, Jean?" he said patronizingly, his face hovering just inches over the other's. "I said not to move, didn't I? Yet what are you after doing? You're after moving, are you not? Don't move, Jean. Don't move, or I'll either leave you tied up against the headboards like this – and trust me when I say that I'll find something to tie you up with – for someone to come in and find you, or I'll tease you into tomorrow morning and stop you from coming until the sun is up to its zenith. Am I clear?"

Jean gulped. Eren smirked. That was all it took. Jean did not move again as Eren drew back and went to work preparing his hole. No matter how much he whimpered and moaned and gasped, he did not move again, and Eren was in no little amount turned out by the control that he knew Jean must be exerting over himself – and all of it was his.

Finally, when Jean was fully worked up and close to start begging for more, Eren shifted, aligning his body with Jean's and his dick to his asshole. And while it mightn't have hit the taller boy up until now that he was going to be bottoming, it certainly did now, and his eyes were frantic as he looked up into Eren's face – but still he did not move. Eren smiled, not unkindly, and, leaning down, buried his face into Jean's neck, nipping and biting and sucking and pulling at the skin there, hard enough to draw blood, distracting the other boy from what was to come. It certainly worked, and when the head of Eren's dick started pressing against his puckered hole, Jean hardly even noticed it. Then Eren breathed a, "You can move now," and suddenly sheathed himself inside Jean in one swift movement.

Both of them swore. And Eren was glad he had revoked his order, because he didn't think he'd have been able to carry out his previous threats if Jean had moved without his permission at this point.

Despite his smaller size, Eren was still incredibly strong, and as he braced himself over the other boy, thrusting before even checking whether or not Jean was comfortable enough for him to continue, Eren figured that he'd be happy with doing this for as long as he had to.

Almost immediately, with the second or third thrust – they'd forgotten to count – Eren found the right spot, and slammed full force into Jean's prostate. The older boy's mouth fell open, and Jean immediately stifled his own impending scream with the back of his hand.

"I _did_ say I'd make you scream, didn't I?" Eren chuckled. Then, to Jean's horror, the smaller boy took his hand from his mouth and, along with the other one, pinned them both on each side of his head. He grinned darkly down at him and whispered, "This time, you won't have anything to muffle those screams I asked for. Isn't that right, Jean?" Jean's mouth opened to answer, and Eren's descended on his as he rocked forward and back slowly, drawing it out into a horribly, slow, teasing, excruciating experience for both of them.

Jean moaned into his mouth, and Eren, suddenly inspired, slammed forward, then slowed again. He was rewarded by Jean's unbridled scream. He smiled smugly. "Well, well. Wasn't that just…fetching?"

"You fuck-" Jean growled.

"No talking," Eren reminded him, rocking forward and into the spot he knew would shut Jean up. Jean bucked and arched, gritting his teeth in a valiant effort. Eren leaned in and, biting Jean's bottom lip, elicited a gasp from the other boy, using that opportunity to shove his tongue into the other's mouth. He continued thrusting forward and back as they kissed, Eren either drawing back to let Jean scream or swallowing them greedily. "Noisy," he whispered into the other's mouth, grinning as Jean glared at him but was unable to bite back the snarky reply which he no doubt wanted to. The older boy arched again, moaning and writhing helplessly under him.

"Aright, enough of the teasing," Eren murmured, and that was his only warning as he suddenly slammed forward, again, again, again, banging against the other's prostate with every violent thrust, watching as Jean shouted and moaned and panted and lay helplessly. He was getting closer; they both were. Knowing that it wouldn't be long now, the brunet leaned in, and, in a breathless whisper, punctuating each word with a thrust, ordered, "Scream. My. Name."

And scream Jean did, as those words only tugged him farther away from all sanity, and suddenly he was falling over the edge, spilling his load between them and onto both of their chests as he shouted Eren's name in broken syllables. And Eren, squeezed and imprisoned inside the other's ass, could only curse and follow right down, filling the other boy up to the brim with his cum and muffling his exclamation of jean's own name into the taller boy's shoulder. Both of them fell harder than they had ever fallen before.

Finally, still panting after their violent climax, they lay long minutes one on top of the other, Jean's arm drawn carelessly around the smaller boy's waist and holding him to his chest. Eren was still inside him, and they were sticky with sweat and with the latter's cum, but neither seemed to care. Jean was staring up at the ceiling, spent, and the brunet, with his head still shoved into his shoulder, didn't seem to want to move anytime soon.

"Well, shit," Jean finally deadpanned after several minutes filled only with their panting. "That was…"

"Hell yeah," Eren confirmed breathlessly, unmoving. "I could definitely get used to you screaming my name."

"Fuck you," Jean mumbled, his face reddening slightly as he looked away, though Eren couldn't see him either way.

"I thought I'd just done that, horseface," Eren chuckled good-naturedly. "But I'm absolutely up for another round if you are," he added deviously, and shivered when Jean's limp organ hardened again between them. "Seems to me like you are." He raised his head to look at him and grinned. "Seriously though. That was awesome."

"For once, brat, I have to agree with you," Jean confirmed, grinning back at him. He considered telling the other boy that it was probably the best fuck he'd ever had, but held his mouth shut; he wouldn't want the brunet to be even more insufferable than he already was.

"So, you're a closet masochist, huh," Eren said, pushing off him and flopping onto his back, crossing his arms behind his head. He grinned again, as though to himself. "And I'm a sadist. Interesting."

"You know, what with you biting yourself to the blood nearly everyday to transform, I would have pinned you more as a masochist yourself," Jean observed, glancing over at him.

"You're one to talk," Eren replied, rolling his eyes. "You're one of the strongest people I've known physically, with Mikasa, Annie, Levi and Erwin. Who would have thought that you liked being given orders and being teased in bed?"

"Shut up, brat."

"You had no idea?" Eren asked, genuinely curious this time.

Jean shook his head. "Not the slightest. I guess nobody else ever tried ordering me around in that situation. I suppose you're right; I don't look the part."

Eren was silent, and when Jean looked aside at him, he saw the other boy drawing a finger around in the cum still splattered on his chest. Jean swallowed. That was really sexy. "Eren," he said breathlessly.

Green eyes looked up at him, sparkling and teasing. The brat knew exactly the effect he was having on him. "Yes?"

"Hum," was all he was able to say, his eyes fixed on Eren's hand on his chest. That hand went up, fingers covered in Jean's own white cum. Jean followed it with his eyes.

"You look hungry, Jean," Eren whispered. "So eat."

A white fingertip was pushed between his lips, and Jean opened his mouth to accommodate it. He sucked at that finger, focusing only on it, fighting the urge to grimace at the bitter taste; but inside his heart was beating wildly. This was too hot, being forced to taste his own cum, to _eat_ it. He swallowed, forcing back a moan, and started when there was suddenly something hot and wet at his navel. He looked down, and there was Eren, outlined in the glow of the moon from the only window, his tongue licking at the cum on his skin, licking it all up as though he, too, were hungry.

"I'm up for a second round too," the brunet said, and that was all it took.

* * *

_A/N: If you liked this one-shot, please do check out my other longer fic, Burning, an Eren/Levi, Eren/Jean, Eren/Erwin with an actual PLOT! OMG! xD 6 chapters posted so far, and over 100 followers! :D Also, pleae check out the poll on my profile to vote for the type of new fic you'd prefer me to start posting next! :D Loads of fandoms to choose from! ;D_

_If you like my work, you can like my fan page KuraraOkumura's Disciples on Facebook. I update about in-writing chapters there, and you can talk to me directly too if you have any questions. :P_

_~Tenshi_


End file.
